Naruto’s Pain
by Lalo666
Summary: Naruto’s betrayal by the people most precious to him changes him. Being saved by the very people who were to kill him also changes him. Now the leader of the Akatsuki and armed with the Rinnegan, how will Naruto honor Nagato’s vision for peace? Naruhina AU
1. Prologue: Pain

"Naruto! It's time for me to ask you a few questions." Jiraiya exclaimed.

"What happened to Nagato?!" He questions, seeing Naruto's eyes being purple and having the ripple pattern... the Rinnegan.

"Ah yes, there was such a fellow once wasn't there? But he died a long time ago..." Naruto responds, a solemn expression on his face, dressed in his Akatsuki cloak, with piercings reminiscent of Pain's Deva Path.

"Naruto? What happened?" Jiraiya asks once again, not liking where this is going.

Suddenly Naruto places his palm on the floor and a poof of smoke erupts. Once the smoke clears everyone sees Nagato as a child.

"All I wanna do is protect those two... no matter what kind of pain I may be forced to endure." The Nagato Copy says, while tears stream down his face and his blood red hair covers his eyes.

Then the copy vanished in another poof of smoke, as if that's all the explanation that's needed.

A look of understanding comes over Jiraiya's face. "I understand." Jiraiya responds, a downcast expression on his face. "What happened to you? The old you would never..." Jiraiya questions.

"Nothing happened..." he responds eyeing Hinata while he says this. "Nothing except for the war, and my betrayal. Too many people died in that land, all that Pain forced me to grow up." He explains eyeing the remaining rookie 10 (Naruto left the village, Sasuke is with taka)

"What does that mean?" Jiraiya asks once again, confusion written on his face.

"That even innocent and foolish children will grow up in the face of Pain, until their ideas and beliefs are the same as adults." Naruto explains once again staring down his former sensei and father figure.

"But abandoning one's love for his friends and fellow man... is that really what it means to become an adult?!" Jiraiya asks.

"Oh sensei, you are still merely a man. However I, mired in endless Pain have matured and become much more than a man." Naruto responds a stoic expression on his face.

"What're you saying!?"

"Yes, I've grown from a man...

To a GOD"

"And since I'm a God all my thoughts and ideas are absolute. Poor sensei, you're still only human it's not your fault that you don't understand what I'm saying."

"Have you really become that twisted?!"

"Things that I couldn't see when I was human are clear to me now that I'm a God, and being a God I realized that there are things I can do that mortal men cannot even dream of..."

"Oh yeah! And what exactly are the things you can do now!? Cause last I checked you were still a loser Naruto!" Screamed Kiba.

Naruto narrows his eyes on the young Inuzuka "How absurd... UNIVERSAL PULL!" Suddenly, Kiba is pulled toward Naruto by a seemingly invisible force, resulting in Naruto grabbing Kiba by the throat.

"Kiba Inuzuka, were I not looking to avoid conflicts at the moment I would crush your throat." Says Naruto in a monotone almost bored tone.

Kiba who was turning purple due to the grip Naruto had on his throat just nodded.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other... Almighty Push." And just like that Kiba is thrown back to his friends.

The foolish Inuzuka decides to push his luck with Naruto though. "You're still just mad that Hinata chose me over you aren't you Naruto." Kiba says with a smug look on his face.

Naruto decides to ignore Kiba's comment.

"Just what are you planning, Naruto?" asked Jiraiya, trying to stay on topic.

"What was our dream, Jiraiya-Sensei? What did we spend countless nights discussing? What did you decide to pass on to me?" inquired Naruto.

Everyone looks to Jiraiya for answers. It seems no one knew how deep Jiraiya's and Naruto's relationship went. However the two viewed each other as father and son respectively

Jiraiya thinks for a moment... suddenly he understands. "No way! Naruto are you doing all this for that!?"

"Yes sensei. At last I'm going to put an end to this war riddled world. I will bring peace to this world, just like we discussed all those months ago..." Naruto says.

"Is this why you are gathering up all the tailed beasts Naruto!!?"

"Yes sensei I will use them to develop forbidden jutsu, capable of destroying entire countries." Naruto explains.

"Naruto... no that's not true peace! Those jutsu will simply increase conflict amongst nations!!" Jiraiya exclaims

"The world is already full of conflict, so what's the quickest way to get nations to stop fighting each other Jiraiya-sensei?" Naruto asks.

"That's what I'm asking you, so answer me!!!"

"To each one of the warring nations I will hand out a forbidden jutsu weapon. For once they possess such a power then they're bound to use it..."

"Wait! What are you saying!!" Jiraiya exclaims in a panicked voice.

"Just think. Tens of millions of people will die instantly, and all mankind will quake in terror. All of humanity, all the nations will learn what Pain truly is. Fear would breed a strong aversion to war, conflicts would cease. It can be said that this world is still in the process of maturing, that its still on the path to stability. Pain will make the world grow up. Just like it forced me to grow up. In order for the world to develop to the point where it can think and walk on its own, it needs the help of a God's hand. This world is still but a child you see." Naruto explains

"You want to teach the world pain in order to make it grow up, is that it?!! Do you really believe that this is your mission?!!" Jiraiya yells.

"I do. I believe in this fully because i am a pacifist God." Naruto says in a matter of fact tone.

"Well I see you kept your sense of humor... Naruto."

"Oh I'm not joking. Far from it. My vision is too important."

"Naruto... don't do this please!" Jiraiya pleads.

"It's too late for that sensei, were I still that foolish child intent on becoming Hokage, I might have listened to you. However I've experienced too much Pain..." says Naruto.

"Naruto! What about you? What will you do about the 9-tails?!" asks Tsunade, speaking for the first time.

"Ahhh Lady Tsunade..." Tsunade flinches with the tone Naruto uses on her, no longer calling her "Grandma"

"I will do whatever it takes to achieve peace Tsunade, even if I have to sacrifice myself..." Naruto explains.

"Naruto... no..." says Tsunade.

"Wait what does the Kyuubi have to do with Naruto? The 4th Hokage killed it!" asks Hinata.

"Ahh so you've yet to tell them the truth have you, sensei, Tsunade?" asks Naruto

"What truth?!" screams Sakura.

"I'll tell you all, it doesn't matter anymore anyway..." says Naruto. "Almost everything you've been told about October 10th has been a lie... the 4th Hokage was not able to kill the Kyuubi as it isn't killable, it's a mass of chakra. So the 4th did the only thing he could do... he sealed the demon..." explains Naruto.

"Naruto don't! They don't need to know!" says Jiraiya.

"It's over sensei, I'm done with the lies. As I was saying, his only option was to seal the demon. However, he needed a newborn baby to do so, as any other child or adult would've died. Coincidentally his child was born on the day, known only by sensei and Lord 3rd. So he did the only thing he could do... he sealed the demon within his child, sacrificing both their lives in the process, the 4th sacrificed his life to the God of death, while he sacrificed his son's to the world, to protect this village from the demon. His final wish was for his child to be viewed as a hero. However his wishes were ignored..."

"Naruto! Stop!"

"I was that child. I am the container of the 9-tailed demon fox. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." says Naruto.

"Liar! There's no way!" exclaims Kiba.

"Fool." Naruto then removes his cloak as well as the chainmill shirt underneath, showing everyone his seal.

"This is the seal that contains my demon" explains Naruto.

"So that's why..." says Hinata "That's why everyone hates you Naruto-kun!" She says, tears streaming down her face.

"Save your tears for someone who cares. Don't any of you feel bad now, it's too late for all that." says Naruto while putting his cloak back on. "My visit here is over..." says Naruto while levitating off the ground.

"Wait Naruto-kun!!" says Hinata "I will pass on one more message for you and the rest of the Hidden Villages however..." Naruto says while slowly going higher into the air.

"Feel PAIN

Contemplate PAIN

Accept PAIN

Know PAIN"

"Wait Naruto! Come back!"

"THOSE WHO DO NOT KNOW PAIN WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND TRUE PEACE!"

And with that Naruto vanishes in a swirl of air.

"How did it get to this point..." says Jiraiya.


	2. Chapter 1: Naruto Return!

Chapter 1: Naruto Returns!

'To summarize Pain's Philosophy is with this. You must know and feel pain to know peace. Pain describes the cycle of hatred as vengeance disguised as justice. Nagato as Pain's actions teaches us that we must not let our pain or the lust for vengeance fuel our motivation, because war only creates more war.'

1 year ago...

"Hey! Hurry up Pervy Sage!" a certain blond haired blue eyed ninja all but shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever kid. Don't get too excited." Jiraiya of the legendary sannin (known as 'Pervy Sage' by the younger ninja) muttered.

"The fuck you mean 'don't get excited' it's been 3 fucking years ya know!"

"So what brat I've been out of the village for longer." said Jiraiya

"Whatever you old fart you probably don't care cause you won't be able to do much research with Granny around!" teased Naruto

"Ohhh but that's where your wrong my boy..." said Jiraiya a perverse smile all but creeped into his face "I get to see if Tsunade changed the size of her bust! Last I checked it was 106 centimeters..."

Naruto simply ignored his perverted sensei as he kept muttering about how much Granny's tits had grown. Naruto and Jiraiya may not show it but the two were thick as thieves. Naruto would never admit it but he had come to see Jiraiya as the father he never had. While Jiraiya came to see the blond knucklehead as another son, it didn't help that Naruto was almost identical to Minato either.

Soon the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village came into view, the kanji for fire adorned on it.

Izumo and Kotetsu were both too focused reading the latest edition of Icha Icha for them to notice the two ninja entering.

Naruto looked at them and frowned "Look at these assholes sensei we could've been enemy ninja and these retards wouldn't have noticed us come in. Sensei? Sensei..." Naruto turned to see Jiraiya crying anime tears going on about how proud he was that his books were being enjoyed by everyone.

Naruto simply rolled his eyes, Pervy Sage always did this when he found someone reading his best selling book series. Though Naruto would never admit it, he also had a little pride in the books knowing how popular they were and seeing how he was credited as a co-author on the last 2 editions. That's right, Naruto didn't just train physically on his trip, Jiraiya had Naruto proof read his books. While initially against it, Naruto slowly began to see the appeal and he even ended up writing a couple scenes himself! Jiraiya himself said that should anything happen to him, Naruto would continue the legendary book series.

Who knew that out favorite orange wearing ninja would be a pervert?

"HEY! IZUMO, KOTETSU! STOP JERKING OFF TOGETHER AND DO YOUR FUCKING JOB!" yelled Naruto.

They both looked up to see who dared interrupt them during a particular amazing scene.

"What the fuck... Naruto is that you?" asked Izumo.

"That's right. I'm back!!" said Naruto pointing to himself.

"Damn look how tall the little shit got Kotetsu! He's taller than us!" exclaimed Izumo.

"Holy fuck you're right! Welcome back brat! Thanks for this scene by the way, you're a genius!" Said Kotetsu, stars in his eyes.

"Uhh thanks guys." Naruto awkwardly responded

"Ahem... aren't you all forgetting someone.." said Jiraiya as if expecting something.

"How didn't we notice before! Look Izumo it's the legendary Jiraiya!!! Please sign our copies Lord Jiraiya!"

Naruto simply sweat dropped as he saw three ninja talk about their favorite scenes.

After 10 minutes of waiting they were finally allowed through to the village.

"Finally! I swear you guys could talk about this all day!" Naruto exclaimed

"Heh heh you have no idea kid" said Kotetsu as he sheepishly grinned

"Anyways welcome back Naruto go kick some ass ey?"

"Alright! I'll see you guys around!" said Naruto.

As they made there way through the village Naruto couldn't help but notice the hateful glares he still received.

He let out a long sigh. Maybe when he returned that bastard Uchiha they'd finally at least treat him like a normal person. His sensei had helped him realize things on his trip. He no longer would beg the Uchiha to return home if he came across the traitor. Naruto would forcibly return the bastard by force and if push came to shove he'd end his life before he became a bigger threat. He wouldn't let his childish promise to Sakura hold him back from what may be necessary. Jiraiya had gone through the same thing with that gay snake bastard Orochimaru and he wasn't going to beg someone to return who didn't have any qualms about shoving a fucking Chidori through his chest.

Jiraiya on the other hand simply glared back. He had become very protective of Naruto during the 3 years they spent out of the village and he despised the villagers for how they treated his godson.

"Don't worry about it Pervy Sage. I'm used to it." Naruto solemnly replied

"I know Naruto but still... they should be worshipping you for containing that thing and saving them all." said Jiraiya

"Don't worry sensei, one way or another I'm gonna get their respect. I have to in order to become Hokage, and I'd still lay down my life to protect them. That's what a Hokage is. Besides, we still got to keep our promise remember? And I never go back on my word! That's my nindo, my ninja way!" replied Naruto in a Sage like tone.

Jiraiya couldn't help but look at his godson with pride. He would definitely make an amazing Hokage, just like his father before him. 'Minato if only you could see your son now, you'd be extremely proud.' thought Jiraiya.

Suddenly Naruto decided that his arrival needed to be announced to the world. After all, the people needed to know their orange clad future Hokage had returned right?

So he jumped on top of the highest pole in sight and shouted "Citizens of the Leaf Village! Your future Hokage has returned!!! Naruto Uzumaki is back!!!"

"Naruto?" a high pitch voices called.

Naruto looks down to see his childhood crush Sakura. She had gotten taller since he left. She still had the same fair skin, jade green eyes, and mop of shoulder length pink hair on top of her head. She word the same red top as she did when she was younger, but now also had knee length boots, black gloves and a skirt. She was still pretty flat chested and Naruto was pretty sure a brick wall had more ass than she did but there was no doubt that she was pretty at least.

"Yo! What's up Sakura!" said Naruto. Sakura noted that this was the first time he didn't call her 'Sakura-chan' and if she was honest it kind of bothered her.

As Naruto jumped down to greet her properly she got a good look at how he changed over the years. Where he was once the shortest of the rookies, Sakura had no doubt that he was now the tallest for sure. He stood 6 feet tall, gone was the baby fat from his face, leaving him with a chiseled jawline. He still had the 3 prominent whisker marks on each cheeks, and they looked to be a little more defined than before. His headband now spotted a longer black cloth, and his typical bright jumpsuit was gone, replaced by a burnt orange jumpsuit mixed with black and a red Uzumaki clan swirl on the back. His blue ninja sandals were replaced with back ones, and his eyes were still that piercing blue except now they held more than just mischief and warmth, they still held that warmth that they always did but gone was the mischief, replaced with experience befitting a hardened ninja. Not too mention she could see his clearly defined muscles even underneath his jumpsuit. All in all Sakura was fighting back a giant blush, only managing to reduce it to a pink hue that dusted her cheeks.

"So Naruto do I seem more like a woman to you?" Sakura asked looking at him shyly

Naruto weighed his options, he could tell the truth and end up with a possible concussion, or he could lie but doing would probably make her think he was interested in her which he definitely wasn't. In the end he went for the first option.

"You haven't changed a bit Sakura! Believe it!" He said with a giant fox like grin.

"NARUTOOOOO!!!" Sakura yelled as she cocked her fist back in preparation to smash it into his face.

However the blow never came as Naruto caught her fist just before she smashed it into her face. "Now now Sakura is that anyway to greet a fellow Leaf ninja?" Naruto teased.

Sakura simply huffed and turned away pouting like a child. Naruto grinned and invited her to join him and Jiraiya while they walked to the Hokage Tower.

"So Sakura you've been trained with Granny huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yup! She taught a whole bunch of medical ninjustsu and improved my control by a massive amount!" She happily explained, pride evident in her voice.

"Nice! I knew you'd make a good medic ninja Sakura, I can't wait to go on missions with you and Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto happily exclaimed.

"Yeah! We'll get Sasuke back in no time!" She said.

Naruto simply sighed. 'Still obsessed with the Uchiha traitor aren't ya Sakura'

The trio didn't notice a pair of lavender eyes belonging to a certain Hyuga heiress on their way to see the Hokage.

"Naruto-kun..." she softly whispered to herself.

Hinata was gazing at the back of her beloved as he walked into the Hokage Tower. Thoughts of finally confessing her love to him plagued her mind. Sadly while Hinata had made huge leaps when it came to her abilities as a ninja, as well as her overall confidence, when it came to Naruto she still found herself stuttering like her old 12-year-old self.

'No! I will tell him! Soon...' she thought sadly. She slowly crept away from the corner as Naruto escaped from view.

Tsunade Senju was having a bad day. First Shizune came in with a mountain of paper work that morning, then she somehow discovered Tsunade's secret saké stash and promptly hid them from Tsunade. After that she had a council meeting that involved her almost killing the entire civilian council for the demands they made involving a certain blond ninja she viewed as a son.

At this point the only thing that could make her day any better was if that same ninja would arrive. She missed him dearly, and although Jiraiya had mentioned they would arrive at the village soon, she had no idea when 'soon' was.

So imagine her surprise when that same blond ninja suddenly kicked the doors to her office open and yelled "Hey Granny! Did ya miss me?!!!"

"N-Naruto?" she whispered almost as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yup! I missed you ya know!" he said.

She suddenly crossed the distance between her and Naruto so fast that one might've thought she used the 'Flying Thunder God Technique.' Enveloping Naruto in a bone crushing hug. "I missed you too brat, welcome home." she said.

"What no hug for me princess?" Our favorite pervert asked.

"Hello Jiraiya. I trust that you've trained Naruto well?" she said in a business like tone.

Jiraiya simply sighed. "It went great Princess you're welcome." He muttered. "Though..." He suddenly said, a small trickle of blood coming out of his nose "...your tits look amazing! I think they're a inch or two bigger princess!" He exclaimed.

Jiraiya was rewarded for his observations with a chakra enhanced uppercut.

"So Jiraiya give me a quick summary on the brat's skills now." said Tsunade once Jiriaya had recovered from his latest concussion.

"I'd guess Naruto's at mid Jonin level at the moment. We've definitely improved his shitty taijutsu, I trained him in the Toad Style, I think the style suits him and it'll prepare him for when we start his Sage training so he can better utilize Frog Kata. In terms of ninjutsu he's a powerhouse, with his immense chakra reserves he can toss out Rasengans, wind jutsu, and fire jutsu like nothing. In fact we've improved his signature move quite a bit, he no longer needs a clone to help him form one and he's well on his way to forming one in each hand. Plus, we're also working on another variation eh Naruto?" explained Jiraiya

"That's right! I'm making my own variation on the Rasengan! It's basically like I'm creating my own Jutsu." said Naruto obviously boasting.

"Oh? And how exactly will this version be different than your normal Rasengan?" asked Tsunade.

"Me and Pervy Sage are working on adding wind element to the Rasengan. The results so far show that this attack will be super powerful!" exclaimed Naruto.

"The kids made good progress but he's still a long way off before it's complete and even longer before he can use it in a combat situation." explained Jiraiya

"I gotta say I'm very impressed Naruto. Report to Training Ground 7 tomorrow at 8 am along with Sakura. Your old sensei wants to test you." Tsunade added with a wink.

"No problem! Kakashi-Sensei won't know what hit him!" yelled Naruto

"Alright brat I'll see you tomorrow." said Jiraiya.

"Alright. See ya later sensei, Granny!" and with that Naruto jumped out the window to go get some ramen.

Making sure that Naruto was gone and that privacy seals were set up, Jiraiya and Tsunade talked about another important matter: the Akatsuki.

"Any news on them Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade in a hopeful tone.

Jiriaya sighed before taking out a scroll and handing it to Tsunade. "Not much I'm afraid princess. All I know right now is that they're on the move again. My sources have dug up about 5 of their members identities besides Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. They are Deidara, a missing nin from Stone, apparently uses explosives. Sasori of the Red Sand, legendary puppet master, rumored to have taken down an entire country with just his puppets. Hidan, this one is a fairly new member, not much is known about him except for the fact that he's a devout follower of Jashin. Next up we have Kakuzu the Immortal, rumor has it that he fought your Grandfather and survived Princess, he's not someone to be taken lightly. Finally, this last member isn't officially a member apparently, but is a close associate of the organization, someone who's being considered to become a member. He goes by Tobi, he wears a orange mask with a swirl pattern to it, the mask having only one eyehole. Other than that we don't have anymore information." explained Jiraiya.

"Tsunade all of these are definitely to be considered S-class rogue ninja. The Akatsuki doesn't collect weak members for a reason, they are taking on jinchuriki." said Jiriaya.

"I understand Jiraiya. This news is definitely troubling. Please check your spy network, see if you can get anymore dirt on these bastards." said Tsunade is a serious tone.

"Of course, don't worry I'll check my sources in a few days, see if they got anything useful." Jiraiya said while taking his leave.

"And Jiriaya..." said Tsunade.

"Yes?"

"Make sure you keep him safe" she said in pleading tone.

A rare look of determination comes over Jiriaya's face. "Of course I will, he is my Godson after all." and with that he body flickered out of the Hokage office.

While Jiraiya and the Hokage were having their talk Naruto was heading towards one of his favorite places in the entire world: Ichiraku Ramen.

Seeing the familiar ramen stand brought forth a ton of fond memories for Naruto, like sharing ramen with Iruka and meetings with Team 7 there.

Opening the flap to enter the shop Naruto suddenly yells "Hey! Old man! Lemme get 10 bowls of miso ramen asap!"

Teuchi who was in the back heard the commotion and had 1 thought come to mind. Naruto.

"Naruto! Is that really you? Welcome back!" Teuchi happily yells

"Good to be back old man, I've missed this place." Naruto says while grinning sheepishly.

"Tell you what! Your entire meal is on the house!" says Teuchi.

"Fuck yeah! Thanks old man!" says Naruto.

While waiting for his order Naruto couldn't help but feel as if something was staring at him. Turning around he caught a look at midnight blue hair before whoever it was turned the corner. Naruto decided to check who it was, it's not like he had his own stalker right? Right?

Sneaking up on the person Naruto comes face to face with Hinata Hyuga herself. "H-Hinata is that you?" Naruto stammered. 'When did Hinata get so hot?!'

'N-Naruto-kun is talking to me! And he's so close, too close' And with that final thought and a loud 'eep!' she instantly fainted only to be caught in Naruto's arms. "Well at least that hasn't changed." Naruto muttered. She was probably still sick with whatever disease causes her to faint he reasoned.

He carried her bridal style and managed to sit her down on the stool next to his. Naruto took time now that she was unconscious to really look at her (aight my nigga Naruto might've been a lil creepy when he did this) Her midnight blue hair was long, it reached down to her the bottom of her back and she had two bangs that framed her face. She wore a lavender and creme jacket, it was obvious that she had this jacket to hide her curves but Naruto having trained with Pervy Sage for 3 years easily spotted them and god damn was he impressed. Fighting back a nosebleed he saw that she now wore dark blue ninja capris and black ninja sandals similar to Tsunade's. Overall, Naruto could say that she was definitely the most beautiful out of the Rookies and probably the most beautiful kunoichi in the village. Especially with her eyes, Naruto noticed that while every other Hyuga's eyes were simply white, hers had a touch of lavender in them.

Suddenly she shifts a little in her sleep and mumbles "Naru-kun..." in her sleep.

'Is she dreaming about me?' thought Naruto. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and she's treated to the awkwardness of Naruto just staring back at her.

She almost faints again but manages to fight back enough that she's just blushing a bright red. "H-Hi N-Naruto-kun..." she says. Naruto just smiles warmly at her. "Hey Hinata-chan! How have you been? It's been a while hasn't it?" he asks while scratching the back of his head.

'Chan??' she mentally cheered that Naruto added the honorific to her name. "Y-yes Naruto-kun it's been a-a long t-time. H-how was y-y-your trip?" she stuttered.

Naruto either didn't notice it didn't care that she stuttered. "Aw man it was awesome Hinata-chan, Jiriaya-sensei taught me a bunch of justus! And guess what..." he leaned in to whisper into her ear as he didn't want people to overhear him "...I'm making my own jutsu."

"W-wow Naruto-kun t-that's amazing!" she cheered. "What about you Hinata-chan have you been training hard?" Naruto asked

"Y-yes I've been training with Neji a lot. I've mastered the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms and I'm also learning the Air Palm, my Gentle Fist overall has improved a lot." she explained.

"Really? That's awesome Hinata-chan! I knew you could do it! I'm proud of you!" he cheered her on, unaware of the effect that his encouragement gave the young heiress.

'N-Naruto-kun's proud of me?!! This is the best day ever!' she thought mentally.

"Hey Hinata-chan do you want to get some ramen? My treat!" asked Naruto.

"I-it's okay Naruto-kun I can pay for myself..." said Hinata. "No way! I'm the one who invited so I'll pay! Besides me and Pervy Sage have been doing a lot of missions so I have plenty of money right now." explained Naruto

"H-how did you so missions? I thought it was just a training trip?" asked Hinata.

"Well yeah but every once in a while Granny sent a scroll to me and sensei for missions that required infiltration and things of that nature. Since Pervy Sage is a master at that he thought it would be best if I went on the missions to get experience and train those skills at the same time." Naruto explained

They continued to talk for hours, eventually Hinata noticed it was late. "N-Naruto-kun, it's getting late, I have to get home soon..." she said saddened by the fact she had to leave her beloved.

"No worries Hinata-chan, it's okay. Mind if I walk you home?" he asked hopefully.

'He wants to walk me home?!!' she mentally screamed. Without thinking she blurred out a loud "YES!" realizing what she had done, she turned a bright red and muttered "I-I-if you want t-t-to Naruto-k-kun..."

"Of course! Let's go ne?" he asked.

They walked to the compound in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's presence.

They finally reached the compound and it was time for Hinata to say goodbye. "G-goodnight N-Naruto-kun it was f-fun talking with you..." she said shyly.

"Yeah! I had a good time too! People usually tell me to shut up or say that I'm annoying but you didn't so thanks! Maybe we can train together sometime?" he asked

'He wants to spend more time with me?! Yes yes yes yes!!!' she recited in her mind unaware that she had yet to give him an answer.

"Uhhh Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.

"U-Um yes i would like that Naruto-kun" she said with a bright smile.

"Alright! I'll see you later okay?" he said preparing to leave.

"Wait! Naruto-kun..." she said. 'You can do this! Be bold!' she mentally told herself. Suddenly without warning she envelopes Naruto in a warm hug.

Naruto stiffens at the sudden contact but slowly relaxes and returns the hug. "Goodnight Hinata-chan..." he whispers.

Hinata just smiles at him then bolts into the compound before she faints. Naruto give his best shit eating grin and makes his way home, blissfully unaware of the pair of binoculars watching him that belong to a certain perverted sensei of his...

"Kid you're gonna make me more money that your parents did..." Jiriaya mutters while giggling perversely and furiously scribbling in that small notebook of his.

Naruto finally made it to his apartment. His front door already had plenty of graffiti on it such as 'welcome home demon!' And another that said 'you should've stayed away scum!'

"Thanks a lot assholes..." he mutters while making his way in. Surprisingly everything is clean, no dust anywhere.

Further exploring his apartment, he notices that all his furniture is replaced with brand new furniture as well as new appliances.

On his dining table he sees a box of his favorite instant ramen along with a small note that reads 'Consider this a welcome home present brat - Tsunade' Naruto just smiles "Thanks Granny, this means a lot..." he says to himself

Naruto then enters his bedroom to find it's also been cleaned and his bed has been replaced with a king size version with brand new sheets. On his nightstand is the picture of Team 7. Naruto picks it up and examines it, seeing how much they've grown over the years. "Sasuke you stupid bastard, you ruined everything..." he mutters before placing it back on his nightstand.

Naruto showers and then gets ready for bed. As he lays down and closes his eyes his last thoughts are of a certain pair of lavender eyes.

In the Hidden Rain Village

A figure overlooking the Rain Village emerges from his balcony. He has orange hair, several facial piercings including 6 in each ear and 3 in his nose as well as 2 right below his lips. He wears a black cloak with 4 red clouds on it, blue pants and blue ninja sandals. On his forehead he wears the Rain's forehead protector, except it has a deep slash across it.

Suddenly he opens his eyes. They are a bright sickly purple with a ripple pattern on each eye: the Rinnegan. Also known as the 'Eyes of God'

Then he speaks

"So you've finally returned have you, Naruto Uzumaki..." he says seemingly to no one.

He says one more thing before walking into his iron tower.

"See you soon... Cousin."

A/n: Aight I'm finna explain the whole 'kibahina' shit later on in this story but trust me it'll be primarily a naruhina story. Fuck Kiba. Hope y'all nigga like the chapter, if not suck my dick.


	3. Chapter 2: Team 7 Reunited! Sort of

Chapter 2: Team 7 Reunited! Sort of...

' _Pain's philosophy is possible through understanding. Once everyone has felt the same pain, they would not want to experience it again. They would all understand what pain feels like, which breeds peace_.'

 _Dream Sequence_

 _ **Death**. That's the only word that could describe what he saw in front of him. The Hidden Leaf Village, the strongest of the hidden villages, lay completely destroyed at his feet._

 _The Hokage monument completely destroyed with the villages top ninjas crucified on the mountain side._

 _From his position he could vaguely see Might Guy, Kurenai Yuhi, and his own sensei Kakashi Hatake, amongst other ninja mutilated beyond recognition._

 _The Hokage Tower lay in rubble. Running towards it he prayed she was still alive. His precious Granny Tsunade._

 _Looking over what was left of the tower he sees a hand sticking out amongst the rubble. Running over he tries to pull out whoever it is out of the rubble. A lump forms in his throat as he recognizes who it is: Granny Tsunade._

 _"G-Granny?!!!" Naruto manages to choke out. Tsunade's genjutsu had come undone. Naruto saw that she was impaled with multiple black rods._

 _"Naruto..." she whispers. "What is it Granny?! What happened?!" He yells panic in his voice, tears streaming down his face._

 _Tsunade face suddenly turns into a sickening grin. "What are you talking about Naruto-kun? Don't you remember? You did this. You've killed us all." She says, then cackles like a maniac._

 _"No, no, no," he keeps saying to himself in a daze. Naruto looks around to see if he can find more of his friends. He sees Sakura nearby, with her chest ripped open._

 _"Sakura!! What happened?! Please tell me who did this!" Naruto all but yelled._

 _"It's all your fault. You couldn't bring back my Sasuke-kun and now you've killed us all. I should've listened to my parents, you really are a demon." Sakura whispers to Naruto before she too dies._

 _Before Naruto can even react he hears movement all around him looking up he sees his friends, the rest of the rookies, all impaled with black rods, their bones bent in unnatural angles._

 _They're all looking at him, right in the eye. All chanting "You did this." Over and over again._

 _Just as Naruto is about to go insane he feels someone wrapping their arms around him. Turning around Naruto comes face to face with empty lavender eyes._

 _"W-why N-Naruto-kun??" Hinata whispers, blood dripping down her mouth._

 _Naruto is paralyzed. Pure dread creeps into his very being. He can't move. He's frozen just staring back into the once beautiful lavender moons that now show nothing but emptiness._

 _Naruto gives out a blood curdling yell._

 _Suddenly the scene shifts and Naruto is staring back at himself. Except the Naruto that's looking back at him is different._

 _His bright sunlike hair is dulled and spiked upright. His whisker marks are much more deeper and pronounced. His hands now have 2 inch long claws. He can faintly see 2 small horns protruding from his forehead. But the change he picks up on the most are those eyes. Instead of the usual cerulean blue they are now a deep blood red, almost glowing, and his pupils are now slits._

 _"Soon I will be free from my prison, and there will be **nothing** you can do about it Naruto!" the other Naruto says._

 _Dream Sequence End_

" **AHHHH** " yells Naruto, finally awake from his terrible nightmare.

"Fuck you 9-tailed cunt!" he suddenly yells while breathing heavily, a sheen of sweat present on his face.

A deep rumbling in the back of his head let him know that the bastard fox heard him.

The fox got enjoyment from twisting Naruto's dreams and giving him vivid nightmares. Ever since Naruto went into his 4-tailed state against Jiraiya-Sensei the fox's influence on his mental state has become even stronger.

He had a nagging fear that his seal was becoming weaker but he pushed it into the back of his mind for now. He had a test to do with Kakashi and Sakura today!

Looking at his alarm clock he saw that it was 7 am, plenty of time to shower and get ready. Getting up he walks into his bathroom and turns on the shower. As he lets the warm water cascade down his body he can't help but wonder about his dream. Was he really that much of a danger to his friends? He couldn't help but get a feeling that he should keep them at arms length, just in case. But that left him with another problem: Hinata. Ever since yesterday he hasn't stopped thinking about her, besides Pervy Sage she's the only one who's always been genuinely nice to him. In fact now that he thinks about it she never laughed at him or discouraged him ever, even back at the Academy. _'I should've befriended her since back then, but I always thought that she was afraid of me cause she'd always get red and refuse to look me in the eye._ ' he thought.

To anyone else it would've been obvious that she was attracted to him, however growing up alone and hated by your entire village really fucks up your social skills. Having no parental guidance whatsoever except for the limited amount of time he spent with Lord Third (or Gramps as he liked to call him) left Naruto in a situation where he could barely pick up on certain cues from people.

Jiraiya had helped him somewhat during their training but he still needed a lot of work if he was going to be able to pick up on certain things from people.

Naruto sighed, thinking about all this wasn't going to do him any good right now. He needed all his focus on his test, he wanted to impress everyone, and besides, he kinda wanted to kick Kakashi's ass for being a shitty sensei.

After being trained personally with Jiraiya-Sensei and experiencing the difference between him and Kakashi, he couldn't help but feel slight animosity towards him. I mean for fucks sake he only taught him and Sakura tree climbing! Meanwhile he taught Sasuke how to better utilize his _Sharingan_ as well as the _Chidori_. ' _Just wait Kakashi, your ass is grass and I'm gonna mow it!_ ' thought Naruto with a malicious grin. He really hoped they underestimated him.

Getting out of the shower he brushes his teeth before going back into his room and changing into his usual orange jumpsuit. He then had a bowl of fruit for breakfast. Yes a bowl of _fruit_. For breakfast. Pervy Sage had also taught him the importance of having a balanced diet, after being forced to eat fruits and vegetables for the first few months of training. His balanced diet was actually what helped him grow so much from being the midget that he was.

He walked out of apartment with 20 minutes to spare. He arrived at the training ground 10 minutes later. Seeing that Granny and Pervy Sage were already there.

"Hey Granny! Pervy Sage!" he greets running over to them. While Tsunade suppresses the urge to rid his head off Jiraiya voices his displeasure.

"How many times have I told you now to call me that brat!" he yelled. "Hehe come on Sensei! I'm just joking!" says Naruto with a chuckle.

Jiraiya mutters something about blonde brats needing to learn respect but if you saw closely he had a small smile on his face.

"Kakashi better not be late Granny." Naruto sighed as Sakura walked into the training grounds.

"Don't worry Naruto Jiriaya here offered him the next book in the _Icha Icha_ series months before release should he actually arrive on time." said Tsunade in a matter of fact tone.

"Yup there's no way he'll arrive late then." said Sakura with a sigh

Everyone knew of Kakashi's infatuation with Jiraiya's famous book series. Kakashi arrived 5 minutes later much to everyone's relief.

"Yo! Naruto, it's been a while. Master Jiriaya I'm looking forward to this next installment a lot. In fact I heard you had a co-author this time around?" he inquires keeping his gaze locked on Naruto.

Jiraiya simply laughed while Naruto goes pale. With Sakura and Tsunade there, if they found out he plans to take over the legendary book series for his master at some point he could very well die. All he could do was pray to whatever god was out there.

"Anyways," Naruto started to change the subject, "aren't we supposed to be doing some type of test?"

"Ahem, right. I'm sure you and Sakura will be quite familiar with this test, considering that you've both done it already." said Kakashi, eye smiling at both of them.

"Let me guess. The bell test right Kakashi?" said Naruto

Tsunade scoffed "I'm surprised you figured it out brat." she said. "It wasn't that hard to figure out Granny. I mean come on, do you really think he'd make up a new test for us?" said Naruto.

Everyone just sweat dropped.

"Anyways, the rules are simple, since you both know the true meaning of the test we'll skip that. Come at me with the intent to kill, or else you won't be getting these bells." Kakashi said nonchalantly. Though the glint in Naruto's eye sent shivers down his spine he decided to ignore it. Tsunade had already briefed him on Naruto's new abilities so he was prepared.

What Kakashi didn't know is that Jiriaya skipped over a couple other things about Naruto's abilities, such as his talent in Fuinjutsu, the sealing arts. As an Uzumaki Naruto took to it fairly quickly and he was well on his way to becoming a seal master in a few years, though Naruto bet Jiraiya he could do it in one year from returning to the Leaf.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever _Sensei_ lets just get on with it." Naruto whines as he was itching to get started. "Impatient as always ey Naruto?" Kakashi said in a bored tone. ' _Maybe he hasn't changed as much as I thought_.' he told himself mentally.

Naruto simply smiled back.

"Start!" announced Tsunade.

As soon as she said that Naruto sped through hand signs. " _Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique_!" he exclaimed before he shot a volley of small fireballs through his mouth.

While Kakashi was busy dodging the fireballs, Sakura smashed her chakra enhanced fist into the ground, trying to get Kakashi off balance so he would get hit.

Kakashi managed dodged the fireballs without getting hit anyway however. "I'm impressed Naruto, that isn't an easy jutsu to learn," he said while bringing up his forehead protector " I have a feeling I'm gonna need this."

"Glad we're being taken serious Kakashi." said Naruto while smirking. He brought his hands together for his favorite hand sign before shouting " _Shadow Clone Jutsu_!"

Suddenly the training ground was covered in smoke and once it was cleared Sakura was nowhere to be found. However she was replaced by 1,000 Narutos. "Think you can take us all on _Sensei_?" they said in unison.

Kakashi simply sweat dropped before sighing. "This is gonna take a while..." he mutters.

Meanwhile the real Naruto and Sakura are hiding within the forest surrounding the training trying to come up with a plan.

"Alright those clones should keep him busy for about 5 minutes. I only put a little chakra into them since they're just our diversion." explained Naruto.

"What do you think we should do? Launching a high powered jutsu at him won't work while his _Sharingan_ is active, he'll see it coming." said Sakura.

"Hmm well this is actually something I've been thinking since we started the test. I mean the only reason why Kakashi even showed up on time was for the new Icha Icha book right? Since I've been forced to proofread Sensei's books I've actually read the book myself." explained Naruto, purposely omitting the fact that he's even a co-author on said book.

"Pervert! You actually read that smut?!" screeched Sakura.

"Yes I did now shut up. I'm thinking Kakashi won't take too kindly to spoilers right? So I'm thinking that meanwhile I distract him with potential spoilers on his new book you can sneak u on him and snatch the bells." Naruto said with a satisfied look on his face.

Sakura was shocked. Not only did Naruto come up with a good plan, he actually told her to shut up. Shaking herself out of her shocked state she was about to respond until Naruto noticed that Kakashi dealt with the last of his clones.

"No time to argue Sakura! Just wait for the signal." said Naruto, and with that he leapt toward the clearing to distract Kakashi while Sakura devised a way to sneak up on him from behind the trees.

Back at the clearing Kakashi was panting a bit but overall he was still in good enough condition to fight both Naruto and Sakura at the same time he hoped.

Just as he was preparing to go after Naruto to pay him back for all the clones he leapt out of the trees and stood 20 feet away from Kakashi. ' _Saves me the trouble of looking for him at least_.' thought Kakashi.

"Where's Sakura, Naruto? Didn't we establish that this was a team effort?" asked Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sure she's out there somewhere sensei, but I actually came cause I wanted to explain something to you about the new Icha Icha book that I co-authored." said Naruto with an evil grin.

' _What's he planning_?' thought Kakashi.

"Well sensei, I actually wanted to talk about the ending of that book with you!" he said with a happy expression on his face.

' _Got his ass_!' thought Naruto when Kakashi widened in horror.

"You wouldn't Naruto!" yelled Kakashi.

"Oh but I would sensei. You see-" Naruto began before Kakashi stuck his fingers in his ears and closed his eyes in an attempt to not get spoiled.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU NARUTO! LALALA!" yelled Kakashi to distract himself from being spoiled.

Suddenly Naruto yelled "NOW!" and Sakura bolted from her position behind the trees and made for the bells.

Kakashi noticed movement behind him however and turned around before Sakura could get the bells. ' _Shit_!' Naruto and Sakura thought in unison.

Just as Kakashi was dodging Sakura, Naruto pumped chakra into his legs and dashed toward Kakashi, pulling out a paralysis sealing formula from his Kunai pouch in the process.

Kakashi wasn't fast enough to react to Naruto before he was slammed with the small piece of paper on his back, disabling him from being able to move.

"What is this?" said Kakashi while trying to move his limbs to no avail.

Naruto simply laughed. "You didn't think Pervy Sage told Granny all my moves did you!" he said while chuckling.

Meanwhile Tsunade turned to Jiraiya and scowled at him. "You were supposed to give me and accurate report on all his skills Jiriaya!" yelled Tsunade.

Jiraiya simply laughed her off. "Come on Princess! You can't deny that this made things much more interesting." he said.

Tsunade simply smirked. "I guess you're right about that. But I'll still need the full report." she said in her commanding Hokage tone.

"Sure, _Lady Hokage_." said Jiraiya in a mocking tone.

Back at the clearing Naruto snatched the bells before removing the sealing formula from Kakashi. "How was that _Sensei_! Still think I'm a joke?!" said Naruto with a slight glare.

"What do you mean Naruto?" said Kakashi in a confused tone.

"Oh you mean you don't know? I mean that you haven't been a very good teacher to me or Sakura. How about we start with all the amazing techniques you taught me and Sakura besides _tree walking_?" said Naruto.

Kakashi was stumped. It was then that he realized what Naruto was getting at. Kakashi had become a biased teacher simply because he saw much of his younger self in Sasuke.

Realizing his previous mistakes and looking at both Sakura and Naruto's glares, he began to apologize. "You're absolutely right Naruto. I'd like to apologize to both you and Sakura. I'll be a better sensei from now on." He said in a sincere tone.

Naruto grinned. "Apology accepted Sensei."

Sakura gave him a small smile and nodded showing that she also forgave him.

Kakashi eye smiled before putting his forehead protector back over his left eye.

"Lady Hokage?" He called out.

"What is it Kakashi?" Tsuande said with a smirk.

"I'd like Team 7 to be reinstated as an active team." he said while eye smiling.

Naruto and Sakura beamed. Both were happy that their former team was reunited... well almost.

"Now all we need is Sasuke." said Sakura with a solemn expression on her face.

Naruto simply rolled his eyes but said nothing. "Anyways" said Naruto, changing the subject, "when are you going to promote me to Jonin, Granny?!"

Tsuande thought about it. "You showed great skill as well as critical thinking Naruto, and when your initial plan failed you recovered quickly and still managed to accomplish the goal. While all that is impressive I'm afraid I'll need more time to consider making you Jonin."

Naruto simply grinned. "Don't worry Granny! With all the missions I'll be doing, you'll promote me in no time!"

Tsuande just smiled ' _I don't doubt that Naruto_.' she thought.

"Good job brat! I'm proud!" said Jiraiya while ruffling Naruto's hair.

Naruto beamed. Getting his father figures praise always pushed him to get even stronger. "Thanks Jiraiya-Sensei!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Alright Team, meet here tomorrow at 10 am for training and a possible mission.

"Hai!" Naruto and Sakura said before walking out of the clearing.

"So Naruto would you like to get lunch together?" asked Sakura, unaware that a certain Hyuga Heiress was watching the scene from the bushes.

Hinata had been stalki- I mean observing, yeah observing Naruto since that morning. She watched the entire training session while blushing profusely when she discovered that her beloved was a pervert. She was thinking about asking Naruto for lunch but Sakura had beat her to it. ' _Why would Naruto want to eat with me anyway. He loves Sakura_.' she thought with tears in her eyes.

Both were shocked with Naruto's reply.

"Nah I'm good Sakura. See ya later!" and with that he ran out of the clearing and toward the village.

Sakura just stood there. "What just happened?" she said aloud, and Hinata couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

Sakura was definitely going to have a conversation with him later, but for now she wanted to talk to Ino about it.

Hinata simply stood there waiting for Sakura to leave before walking out and going on a search for Naruto.

Naruto made his way to the Hokage Monument, on top of the Fourh's head. He didn't know why but he always like sitting atop of his head. He thought it was because the Fourth was his favorite Hokage, even though he burdened him with the 9-tails. In a way the Fourth was trusting him with protecting the village, and Naruto would protect the Hidden Leaf until the day he died.

As Naruto stood there overlooking the village he couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched. Turning around he noticed some movement behind some trees surrounding the area.

Thinking it might've been an enemy he pulls out a kunai and yells out "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

Hinata, realizing she had been caught, slowly stepped out of the trees with the fiercest blush she could muster.

"Oh Hinata it's just you! Sorry about that." Naruto nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"N-no N-Naruto it's my fault I'm s-s-sorry." said Hinata said putting her head down.

"Ne, don't sweat it Hinata. How about we get something to eat? I'm starving! My treat." asked Naruto who was hungry from the training exercise with Kakashi.

' _Naruto wants to eat with me! But he rejected Sakura? Why_?' thought Hinata.

"Uhh Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"O-oh umm I would l-like that N-Naruto." said Hinata with a small smile and a light pink dusting her cheeks.

' _Cute_ ' thought Naruto with a grin.

"Great! You choose where we eat this time Hinata, since we ate ramen yesterday." said Naruto interested in learning more about his lavender eyed friend.

"A-are you sure Naruto? W-we can eat whatever you want..." muttered Hinata

"Nope! Today I wanna eat whatever you want!" exclaimed Naruto.

Hinata just smiled. "A-alright lets g-go!" she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

And with that they made their way to Hinata's favorite bakery.

Naruto noticing the bakery comments on it. "Oh you have a sweet tooth do you Hinata?" he teases.

Hinata blushes and nods.

Hinata orders her favorite food: Cinnamon Buns!

Naruto follows suit not really knowing what to order.

Once they both get their orders Naruto tries it and ends up loving it.

"Wow Hinata! This is delicious! Especially the icing!" said Naruto with his mouth full.

Hinata smiles and says "I-I'm glad you like it N-Naruto, it's actually my favorite food."

"Really? We should come here more often ya know." he mentions nonchalantly.

' _Yes_!' she mentally screams.

"I would love that N-Naruto." she says with a smile.

While they're finishing eating Naruto notices that Hinata has a smudge of icing on the side of her mouth.

"Hinata you got a little something there." he says pointing to his mouth.

Hinata tries to wipe it but wipes the wrong side.

Naruto just smiles and says "Here I got it." He reaches over and gets the icing with his finger then licks it clean off.

Hinata blushes so hard her entire body goes red.

"Hinata are you okay? Do you have a fever?" says Naruto concerned.

"I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine." she squeaks out.

Naruto just shrugs and finishes his food.

"Ahh that hit the spot Hinata! What do you want to do now?" Naruto says.

"W-well i have to meet my team today..." she says with a frown, not wanting to leave Naruto's side.

"That's okay! Mind if I walk you? I haven't seen Shino or that mutt Kiba yet."

' _Yes! More Naruto time!_ ' she cheers mentally.

"Sure Naruto." she says with a small smile.

As they walk to the training grounds Naruto tells her some more stories about his trip with his perverted sensei.

"...and then Pervy Sage got us kicked out of town after they caught him peeping in the hot springs!"

Hinata just kept giggling.

' _She sounds so cute when she laughs_ ' thought Naruto with a smile.

They arrived at the training ground meeting up with Shino and Kiba.

"Oh it's you Naruto." said Kiba with a frown.

"Yeah nice to see you too asshole. Wassup Shino." says Naruto.

Shino cried anime tears, grateful for not being ignored for once.

"Hello Naruto." he said with a small smile.

"Anyways what're you doing with this orange loser Hinata." said Kiba with a smirk.

"Don't worry about what we were doing mutt it's none of your business, and what's wrong with orange anyway?" He says angrily.

"Nothings wrong with it, unless you want to stand out like a sore thumb." he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ha! I managed to paint the Hokage monument in a bright orange jumpsuit in broad daylight without getting caught. I think I'll be fine thanks." said Naruto with a smug expression.

"D-Don't worry about K-Kiba, Naruto, I'm sure he didn't mean anything b-by it." said Hinata hoping to defuse the situation.

"Hinata you have the patience of a saint to be on the same team as this idiot." said Naruto.

"Whatever Naruto, you're still the only genin out of all of us you know." said Kiba laughing.

"Sorry to break it to you Kiba, but rank doesn't mean shit. I kicked Neji's ass with one hit, then went on to beat the shit out of Gaara who actually transformed into his tailed beast. I did all that shit when I was 12, so tell me Kiba would you be able to do that right now?" said Naruto with a serious expression.

Everyone's jaw dropped. They didn't expect Naruto to mention any of that.

"Yeah I thought so. See ya later Hinata." said Naruto walking out of the training ground.

"B-Bye Naruto..." said Hinata, upset that they didn't hug today.

Naruto suddenly stops and says "Oh wait I almost forgot..." then runs back toward Hinata and hugs her, while flipping Kiba off.

"Bye Hinata- _chan_." he whispers into her ear then leaves in a swirl of leaves.

This had 3 effects: Hinata fainted with a blissful smile on her face, Kiba fumed, and Shino simply pushes his glasses back up his nose.

Naruto decided to train for a couple more hours considering he still had some time before it got dark.

Going back to his favorite training ground, he summons a couple hundred shadow clones and has them working on his new jutsu: the wind element _Rasengan_.

A few hours later...

A dirty and tired Naruto stumbles back into his apartment for some much needed rest.

Closing his eyes he hopes his ' _tenant_ ' doesn't cause him anymore nightmares...

 _ **In the Hidden Rain Village**_

"I don't trust him Konan." says a man with half his face covered by his blood red hair. He looks to be in some sort of machine, with multiple black rods sticking out of his back. He's clearly malnourished with his own ribs clearly visible. His defining feature is his visible eye, glowing in all its purple glory is the ** _Rinnegan_**

"Neither do I, but what choice do we have Nagato?" says a woman with blue hair and a origami flower in it. She has a small piercing below her lip as well as blue eye shadow and brown eyes. She wears a black cloak with 4 red clouds on it.

"I'm going with that other plan."

Konan's eyes widen.

"You can't Nagato! He'll never join us! He's the container of the 9-tails!" she exclaims.

"Yes that's true, but perhaps he may be able to harness its power. Besides he's the only one capable of using these eyes..."

"Nagato there's too many variables..."

"Of course, but this is the best option we have right now! I don't have much longer to live Konan. Besides he knows a little bit about Pain already. As soon as we capture him I can mold him by sharing my own Pain with him. Then he'll learn..."

"You're serious aren't you? *sigh* I guess I have no choice but to agree. We have to keep this is a secret from ' _Madara_ ' and I don't trust Zetsu either." she said before leaving Nagato's chambers.

Nagato simply contemplated his plan.

"You will be the one to bring peace, Naruto Uzumaki..."

 **A/N: One Of you fuck niggas suggested a harem and Ima let y'all know that i fucking hate harems. I'm not doing that. Also this entire story should be considered and AU story obviously I will follow canon but with my own twist to it. One more thing, if you're gonna talk shit on my story don't be a pussy and leave a guest review do it with your actual account fuck boy.**


End file.
